Whispers in the Lightning
by Raya-San
Summary: WHat was that? A wshiper in the Lightning? The very source of evil that haunts your home from a little black box? Bullshit. That's what we used to think. [You're the Reason rewritten] [Mostly SasuSaku and NaruHina. KibaOc]
1. Ties and Ashes

**Whispers in the Lightning**

**;You're the Reason Rewritten;**

**Chapter I: Ties and Ashes**

**A/N- Sorry for those who don't like author's notes. It's just so empty without it. This story is a rewritten version of "You're the Reason". Don't rag on me if it's not the best thing ever, the chair I'm sitting in is low. T.T**

**Summary- A little black box could spell doom for the entire Uchiha clan. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own anyone (Cept the ghosties) because I suck. T.T**

**DEAR PISSY PEOPLE,**

**NO PAIRINGS ARE GARAUNTEED IN THIS STORY! For those bastards who like to flame because I did something with a pairing I like or my friend request, or whatever… You will be flamed back, especially if you tell me to stop writing. I'm started to get real pissed off at you people telling me that my characters are either OOC or mary/gary-sues. Thank you. By the way, the only reason I'll delete this story is that I get bored with it. Then I'll just end it right then and there. **

**-Raya-San**

**Possible pairings so far**

**FYI: If my friend says "Ewww… (Pairing)" or "YAY! (Pairing)!", then that pairing is what isn't/is going to happen. LOVE YA LEAFNIN!**

**FMI (For More information) here are possible pairings.**

**SasuSaku (Most Likely)**

**SasuHina**

**NaruHina (Most Likely)**

**NaruTema**

**ShikaIno (Most Likely)**

**ShikaTema**

**NejiTen (Most Likely)**

**KibaHina**

**KibaOc (Most likely)**

**Possible others…**

**-More may be added.**

**I may/may not do a requested pairing/pairing moment. BUT I WILL NOT DO YAOI OR YURI MOMENTS!**

**Now, I'll stop my little rant and start the story. **

**-X-**

It was a lovely day on October 31, but the clouds looming over the village said otherwise. The year had been rather dull, filled with nothing but light rain showers and stupid and idiotic missions across the Ninja Nations. Sometimes you could only think about a couple of things at a time, other times you would be consumed with thoughts. However, it was a different story for ghosts.

"_Man! I finally make myself known and Sasuke is on a mission! Goddamnit, Sasuke!_" The raven-haired transparent girl shouted with rage. She had a grim future, or should I say past? This young girl that wrote herself as Sasuke's aunt was one of the calmest(Somtimes), most violent Uchiha. "_Oh, that kid! Jeeze! He can't even tell me he's going on a mission! Damnit!_"

"_Ashi-chan?_" A male voice said. Turning, the raven-haired girl looked at the male, sighing. "_Sasuke went on another mission?_" Receiving a mere nod, the male seemed satisfied.

"_But TouBaiChi, he never tells me where he's going, when he's leaving or coming back, he worries me…_" The girl nicknamed Ashi told the male. He was definitely getting on her nerves, despite only walking into the room seconds earlier. "_It's annoying._"

The one named TouBaiChi sighed, "_I know. Hey, he's my nephew to, get over yourself, AshiTaiNou._" The female growled.

"_Was that a challenge?_" AshiTaiNou asked TouBaiChi, who simply shrugged. "_Let's take this outside, Mr. Manly._"

**-X-**

"Another mission well-done, gang!" Kakashi said in slight mock excitement, displaying annoyance over Naruto's cheering. "Would anyone like a Hamburger with that?"

Suddenly, it got quiet. "A ham-booger?" Naruto asked, looking rather disgusted, "Ew, Kakashi-sensei! You're a nasty!"

"Naruto… You have problems…" Kakashi declared, causing Naruto to cross his arms in a cross between a triumphant and angry pose. "Annnnyways, have any of you had spaghetti?"

"Spaghetti? Sounds like spiffy confetti!" Sakura exclaimed, being rather out of character, causing a sweatdrop from the two Sharingan users.

"Spaghetti is a type of noodles-" Kakashi got no farther, as he was thoroughly interrupted by the hyperactive blonde.

"RAMEN!?" Naruto yelled, jumping on his sensei.

Rubbing the back of his head, Kakashi replied, "No, not quite, Naruto. It is a noodle, but most 'Ramen Material' isn't in Spaghetti." Kakashi smiled through his mask, attempting to cheer up the heartbroken ninja.

**-X-**

"_Sasuke Loin Uchiha! How many times have I told you?! You tell me before you leave on a mission! Not wait til your back!_" AshiTaiNou screamed at the young Uchiha, her black pants and black spaghetti strapped shirt swayed with her as she marched towards the twitching boy. "_I am your Aunt! You answer to me, first! Not last, first! What do you think Mikoto and Fugaku would say!?_"

"You know I hate my middle name…" Sasuke sweat dropped as TouBaiChi appeared beside his twin sister. "Help me out here."

TouBaiChi shrugged, "_She's right you know._"

**Hours Later….**

Sasuke jumped from across the room to the door, slipping on his shoes. Tsunade had called an emergency meeting for all ninjas. On a mission or not, they had to be here as soon as possible.

He burst out his front down as thunder rumbled in the distance, the flash echoing throughout the curves of his home, lighting the inside with a bright, white light. It wasn't anything new, but it vibrated with a feeling that left the Uchiha's blood cold. Something bad was about to happen.

He heard AshiTaiNou's yell as he was escaping out of the Uchiha Property. From there, the two Uchiha ghosts could go no further. She wanted to know where he was going, but he couldn't tell her.

**-X-**

After some time, the entire Konoha ninja population was gathered in a large room in the Hokage tower. "Ah, I see our entire ninja population got here very quickly." Tsunade sighed out. The ninjas who were on missions outside of Fire Country weren't called back, as it didn't concern any of them. "A huge storm is headed this way, in which, all citizens and ninjas we'll need to stay inside one house for the night. Now, Mr. Hyuuga, I trust our women and children may house themselves in your Mini-complex, correct?" Hiashi merely nodded, showing his agreement. "And our men can stay here in the hokage tower. Our genin however… Naruto's apartment is much too small for such a thing, however, a couple of academy students may be forced to stay there… The majority of the Hyuuga household will be used by that time…. Sasuke. The Uchiha Mini-complex is large enough to house all of the genin and more. Do you mind if the genin and a few, miscellaneous ninjas stay at your home?"

"Actually, I think that's a bad-" Sasuke soon found it was stupid to try and reason with the fifth hokage, who had (Quite literally) shoved all the genin out the window at that moment.

"My baaaaack…" Naruto whined. He was on the bottom of the pile the genins found themselves settled in.

After getting out of the humongous pile, Sasuke found himself in a bad situation. Everyone had suddenly disappeared to go pack and then come over to his house.

"Shit. AshiTaiNou is gonna.. Like… Immediately blow my cover…" Sasuke muttered, falling over.

**-X-**

**Yay Sasuke fell over! Anyways, whoever liked it review or favorite pleasith. Whoever didn't, just get outta my story. Don't even bother reviewing.**

**To explain Kakashi's chatter opver Spaghetti and Hamburgers. Kakashi is a Jounin level ninja, therefore I imagine he's traveled to most to all areas of the world. Go Kakashi!**

**And Sasuke LOIN Uchiha... Loin is his middle name. xD**


	2. ARBAONIJAS : Initials of chapter title

**Whispers in the Lightning**

**;You're the Reason Rewritten;**

**Chapter I: A Rose by Any Other Name is Just as Sweet**

**-X-**

**Author's Note- There WILL be some OC/Cannon love in this, but not major. **

**Summary- A little black box could spell doom for the entire Uchiha clan. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own anyone (Cept the ghosties) because I suck. T.T**

**-X-**

"So, Sakura-chan… How are you doing this fine evening?" Naruto asked shyly. He never was too good with words around Sakura, whom shrugged. She looked rather healthy; the weather had been a tad shaky lately.

"Good, I guess." Sakura admitted, breathing into her hands to stop her breath from showing. The temperature had dropped an hour ago by 20 degrees or so. "I'd be better if you weren't here." Naruto glared at his feet, feeling hurt over the rude comment. Receiving no apology but a smack to the head with her backpack filled with things, Naruto continued down the road in a quick-paced fashion.

**-X-**

Sasuke sighed; he had just gotten chewed out by AshiTaiNou because she would have to remain in the attic for the few following nights. Draping his legs over the side of the roof, he glared at the ground below. He'd get her back soon enough. He just hoped none of his "Guests" would proceed to the attic. Everything in there was forbidden to those of the living, especially the heir (And only heir) to the Uchiha clan.

There was black magic up there that went back many centuries. Possibly to the early 1600's, if not earlier. Despite not wanting to deal with the hooligan genins, he would. It was his job, after all. Well, not really. He didn't have a 'job'.

**-X-**

Hinata sighed as she departed from her home. _This is going to be hell…_ Despite Hinata's shy composure, she was actually quite nosy. She wanted to see just what the Uchiha's had been hiding over the ages. The Hyuuga's and Uchiha's may be family, or rather distant cousins, they were very competitive with one another.

**-X-**

Kiba growled as Akamaru began running around with the items he had planned to carefully pack, but sadly his dog had taken it before he had had such a chance. "Calm down, Kiba…" He muttered to himself.

**-X-**

An hour passed and Sasuke began to see ominous clouds loom over the quieted village. Just as he was about to head in, he began to hear a far off chatter. Everyone was arriving. Luckily, they had all met up somewhere. By now, Kakashi had already returned and informed him that the sand siblings would be joining in on the 'fun' and Sasuke had already showed them to their rooms. A couple of ninjas he had never met before had been sent to and were currently seated in their rooms.

"This is going to be a long day."

"_A very long day indeed, Sasuke_."

"Get out of here TouBaiChi." Once again, the male called TouBaiChi was hidden by the shadows. "If they see you, you and the other Uchiha's will be disregarded, thrown aside and vaporized. Just like the Pillsbury Doughboy."

**-X-**

"_Ugh. He's pushing us to the side. Again. I hate it when he does that. It's not like we can't materialize into actual people temporarily!_" AshiTaiNou was having a fit and TouBaiChi had no mind to stop her. To entertaining. "_Don't you feel offended at all?!_"

"_Not really. We're dead, Ashi. Nothing we can do about it. It's best we allow them to finish their lives rather then wreck it for them._" TouBaiChi growled to the ghostly female. His cold green eyes were the only visible thing about him.

"_You're right._"

**-X-**

"Sasuke-kuuuun!" Sakura screeched, waving at the boy wildly. The Uchiha rolled his eyes and motioned for them to retreat into his home. Doing just that, he settled beside a girl with black hair and purple eye. She was wearing purple gloves that stopped an inch after her elbow. A dark purple shirt covered one glove with a long sleeve on her left arm, but on the right arm, the sleeve had been cut off. Black pants and black ninja sandals topped off the strange get-up.

"I never caught your name." Sasuke told the girl beside him, who stopped sipping her tea to focus on him. Her eyes turned, however her face and position did not. "I am-"

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke looked impressed for only a split second, but that cocky look was instantly back. "Your sensei told me your name. However, he did not tell you mine I suppose." Sasuke shook his head. This time, the girl lowered the tea from her lips and gently sat the fragile cup down. "I am Mimiyuset Ayasegawa, it's a pleasure. Feel free to shorten my name is you please."

"Ah. Pleasure." Sasuke managed to mutter as Sakura and Ino came pummeling through the door, instantly yelling, 'I win! Sasuke's mine!' in unison and beginning a fight.

"Oh yes, Uchiha-san, mind if I call you Chicken Ass? Your hair looks like a chicken." Mimiyuset asked, watching Sasuke, Sakura and Ino twitch, and then Naruto and Kiba fall on the floor, laughing their heads off in agreement. "What?"

"It does not look like a chicken's ass! Sasuke-kun's hair is very manly!" Sakura and Ino revised the girl's sentence.

"Oh really?" They nodded at the girl's words. "Then I'll call him Mr. Manly Chicken Ass. And also, let's play the 'You better get out of my face before I freaking beat you with a spoon' game, you stupid whores." Ino and Sakura gapped.

**-X-**

**Sorry leaf, meant for it to be much, much longer. T-T**


End file.
